


Дипперу снятся сны

by Mr_August



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Psychological Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_August/pseuds/Mr_August
Summary: В этих снах очень много глаз, но это далеко не самое страшное. Самое страшное в другом. В этих снах к нему приходит Сайфер.





	Дипперу снятся сны

**Author's Note:**

> Черт его знает, правильно ли стоят тэги, но здесь вообще сложно выбрать что-то определенное.

Дипперу снятся сны. Неясные, словно подернутые мутной поволокой, но в то же время до боли и ряби в глазах яркие, четкие, резкие. В этих снах он постоянно что-то ищет, постоянно куда-то идет и обязательно — за что-то тревожится.

Это началось пару месяцев назад, когда Диппер в очередной раз перечитал «послание» Венди — тетрадный лист, исчерканный цветным карандашом и подписанный теми, с кем он бок о бок когда-то стоял на защите мира. Затертая, измятая бумажка, которую он сразу по приезде, еще тогда, несколько лет назад, убрал в любимую, но зачитанную до дыр и оттого почти не достающуюся с полки энциклопедию. Ему тогда стало не то чтобы плохо, просто муторно и настолько… скорбно, словно там, в необозначенном на картах городишке, умерло что-то важное.

Что-то _необходимое_.

Может, он похоронил там свое детство — спасение вселенной и потеря близких, пусть и временная, вообще никогда не проходят без этого, — может, оставил часть себя. В любом случае, в этот раз, пробежав глазами по тому письму, Диппер скорбел, не понимая причины.

Он тогда то ли напился, как пубертатный подросток, то ли просто отрубился от усталости — старшая школа оказалось сущим кошмаром, как и предупреждали, — но свалился прямо на пороге собственной, не больше года как появившейся комнаты. Разъезжаться было тяжело, но они взрослели, а Мэйбл, так и не приучившаяся со временем спать в лифчике, достала с настойчивыми требованиями отвернуться — да вообще не смотреть на нее, пока она в комнате, потому что «Диппер, они жесткие, я не могу». Сам же он все чаще стеснялся сидеть на кровати по-турецки, ведь «боже мой, Дипп, ты не один, сведи ноги!». Своя комната, думал при своеобразном переезде Диппер, это маленькая территория вседозволенности.

Во сне — в самом первом, почти самом обычном сне — не было ничего особенного. Ему периодически снился Гравити Фолз, хоть со временем и все меньше, так что Диппер не удивился даже, только отметил, что цвета стали на порядок темнее и насыщеннее. И он — единственное отличие — не встретил тогда ни Венди, ни Зуса, ни Стэна с Фордом; появился в не заброшенной, но пустой Хижине Чудес, где даже еда в холодильнике была, а лаборатория — он специально проверил — мигала лампочками и цифрами с многочисленных мониторов. Эдакий «опустошенный» маленький мирок их тринадцатого лета.

Диппер понял, что тот сон чем-то отличался от предыдущих: раньше он никогда не столько не мог — он _вообще_ не думал о том, чтобы пойти в лес. Не вспоминал ничего мистического, таинственного, интригующего и пугающего одновременно. Наяву — да, раньше ни дня не проходило без хотя бы одного воспоминания или мысли об аномалиях,  но во снах — еще ни разу. Обычно он появлялся в самом центре Гравити Фолз, становился двенадцати-, почти тринадцатилетним подростком и гулял с друзьями по полюбившимся улицам, которые чертовски прекрасно выглядели с ровным, не треснутым асфальтом и привычного — _не красно-серого_ — цвета. В общем, они делали все то, что делали в пару последующих летних каникул, но почему-то всегда были того, _«самого первого»_ возраста и никогда не выходили за пределы городка.

Но тогда… тогда Диппер был окружен лесом. Темным, но ярким, влекущим, завораживающим — он манил его, словно Диппер впервые приехал в Гравити Фолз, впервые нашел дневник, впервые шел навстречу неизведанности — в общем, все впервые, несмотря на огромный пласт информации, хранившийся в голове.

Тогда Диппер шел медленно, лениво перебирал ногами, прикасаясь ко всему, что притягивало взгляд, и осматривая каждую веточку на кустах. Он не знал, сколько времени так блуждал, но во сне ноги абсолютно не болели — и Диппер, подбодренный таким поворотом, шел только дальше, ведь _господи, как интересно и завораживающе_.

И тогда Диппер не встретил абсолютно никого, несмотря на то, что не почувствовал ничего плохого. Все было так, как… должно было быть? То есть никаких демонов, никаких злых монстров, стремящихся посеять разруху, _ни-че-го_.

Диппер только потом понял, что именно это абсолютное ничего и было предвестием его личного конца.

Со временем сны менялись. В них появлялись животные, существа, монстры. Иногда шел дождь, иногда было пасмурно, иногда Диппер не знал, куда спрятаться от палящего солнца. Не менялось лишь то, что Диппер не мог дойти до города. Даже если шел по дороге. Даже если забирался на возвышенность, а после шел именно туда, где увидел дома. Он просто не мог: направляясь в сторону Гравити Фолз, он все глубже заходил в лес. И если честно, то Дипперу было как-то все равно, ведь ему все еще снилось, как они с друзьями гуляют по улицам города.

И его все устраивало, абсолютно, более чем полностью.

Пока однажды на одном из деревьев не появился _глаз_.

* * *

 

Дипперу снятся сны. Неясные, словно подернутые мутной поволокой, но в то же время до боли и ряби в глазах яркие, четкие, резкие.

В этих снах он ходит по миру, где у всего — абсолютно у всего — есть глаза.

Самый первый глаз Диппер увидел на очередном дереве, когда брел в неизвестном направлении. Лес тогда снился всего пару раз в неделю, не больше, и однозначно был приятным сновидением. В приятных сновидениях просто _не могло_ быть ничего страшного, иначе они не были бы приятными, — именно это сказал себе Диппер, чтобы перестать беспорядочно шевелить губами и наконец научиться вновь дышать.

Второй глаз появился на другом дереве. Как и третий, и четвертый, и пятый — и так, наверное, до первых пяти десятков.

Потом глаза появились у грибов.

Потом — у пней, камней, листочков, цветов, на боках животных и вообще на всем, на чем они только могли и не могли появиться.

Очередной глаз появился в небе, а затем — на его, Диппера, футболке.

Глаз становилось все больше, «лесные сны» снились все чаще. В конце концов, из «пару раз в неделю, если повезет», они превратились в «может быть, четыре, а не больше». На этой стадии Диппер боялся смотреть вокруг и особенно — на растения.

Когда глаз — _объемный, мать его, моргающий глаз_ — открылся на его ладони, Диппера стошнило прямо во сне.

После этого он почти перестал ходить без перчаток и постоянно смотрел на свои руки, подавляя подступающую к горлу рвоту и с содроганием ожидая, что на тыльной стороне ладони вот-вот раскроется огромное белое пятно с черной меткой зрачка.

* * *

 

Дипперу снятся сны. Неясные, словно подернутые мутной поволокой, но в то же время до боли и ряби в глазах яркие, четкие, резкие.

В этих снах очень много глаз, но это далеко не самое страшное. Самое страшное в другом. Ровно две недели назад на дереве появился вырезанный портрет Билла Сайфера.

Ровно две недели назад Диппер осознал, что у него медленно едет крыша, потому что он никогда, никогда, _никогда_ не думал о нем. Ни разу за несколько лет. Ни единого мгновения, ни одной секунды он не посвятил демону, едва не разрушившему его жизнь. И Билл не мог, он просто _не должен был_ появляться в его снах, даже в виде такого небольшого напоминания.

И Диппер впервые с тех пор, как ему исполнилось тринадцать, испытал настоящий страх. Хоть как-то (да кого он обманывает) справиться с ним помогает единственная здравая мысль: демон мертв. Уж в этом измерении точно.

Эту мысль перебивает та, что ни разу за два месяца он не увидел в лесу его статуи.

* * *

 

Дипперу снятся сны. Неясные, словно подернутые мутной поволокой, но в то же время до боли и ряби в глазах яркие, четкие, резкие.

В этих снах к нему приходит Сайфер.

Сначала он просто мелькает, видится, чудится. Впервые, не считая того портрета на дереве, Диппер видит его полторы недели назад: меж темными деревьями, сплошь покрытыми белыми глазницами, проскальзывает что-то ослепительно-желтое. Затем снова. И снова. Перед самым пробуждением Диппер видит его в течение секунды, и этого хватает, чтобы двое суток лишать себя сна.

Он закидывается успокоительным и запивает его кофе в течение пятидесяти часов, потому что _господи, как же страшно_. Он зарывается в книги, окапывается в психотерапевтических справочниках и пытается понять, что это: простые галлюцинации от усталости (нагрузка в старшей школе действительно вгоняет в гроб) или нечто большее. Шизофрения или, может быть, потеря ориентации в собственном сознании — последнее объяснило бы сны и даже появление в них демона. Вывод о галлюцинациях и их относительной безобидности — он просто устал — делается сам собой, когда после седьмой кружки кофе его рвет прямо на страницы раскрытых томов, а сил не хватает даже добраться до дивана — Диппер засыпает прямо за столом, откинувшись на спинку жесткого ортопедического стула.

А первым, что он слышит во сне, оказывается скрежещущий, будто бы электронный смех.

Тогда он впервые не просто бежит — бегал он и от глаз, которые открывались по мере его приближения, — он несется сломя голову, потому что его преследует нечто, от чего убежать невозможно. Его преследует этот несуществующий, выдернутый из реальности смех, его подгоняет ощущение острого взгляда, лезвием впивающегося в спину, но хуже всего то, что вокруг все теряет краски. Что-то схожее с неполным наложением черно-белого эффекта, когда все становится серым, но совершенно не блеклым. Лес такой же яркий, только теперь он в сто раз более пугающий.

Его настигают возле какой-то скалы и загоняют в тупик, и Диппер, несмотря на физическое отсутствие преследователей, просто не может не бояться. Он ощущает угрозу всем нутром, у него душа уходит в пятки, а сердце загнанно колотится где-то в горле, грозясь выпрыгнуть наружу вместе с тошнотным спазмом, а личного пространства становится все меньше: Диппера зажимает, словно в куполе, и воздух вокруг становится таким густым и тяжелым, что сложно пошевелиться.

Прямо перед ним, меньше чем в метре от лица, пространство вспыхивает, разрывается ярким, оглушающим взрывом и складывается в тонкую полосу. Она дрожит и шевелится, словно червь, а после, когда Диппер уже понимает, что сейчас закричит, с хлюпающим звуком открывается в глаз.

Огромный глаз с красным белком и узкой полоской вертикального зрачка.

Диппер просыпается из-за удушья: его вырвало прямо во сне. Горящая глотка и ощущение чего-то плотного и горячего в горле доводят до безумия: Дипперу плохо, его тошнит раз за разом, потому что _господи, в нем глаза, глаза, глаза_. Его продолжает трясти панической дрожью, даже когда он видит, что это остатки ужина и желудочный сок, но ничего не меняется, и внутренности все еще скручивает болезненной судорогой.

Билл выходит к нему через шестьдесят три часа, когда Диппер падает в обморок прямо на уроке. Смотрит на него с неба, моргая огромным глазом, который наводит ужас сильнее, чем все остальное, разражается хохотом, а после вздергивает его в воздух, не позволяя ни шевелиться, ни кричать. Когда глазница разрывается, и вылезший из нее язык облизывает Диппера, оставляя на нем обжигающую слюну, он впервые осознает, что в этих снах все более чем реально.

Сайферу хватает недели, чтобы свести его с ума. Ослабленный недосыпом и постоянными паническими атаками разум не сопротивляется, поддаваясь на все провокации: даже когда Диппер, нормально не спавший уже несколько суток, видит Билла в зеркале, ему не приходит в голову мысль, что это все не взаправду. В этот момент он думает только об одном: может ли глаз пролезть сквозь посеребренное стекло. Ответом служит безумный смех по ту сторону, лукавый прищур — и его собственный вопль, когда демон выходит из зеркала. Диппер не перестает кричать, даже когда моргает и все пропадает, его не может успокоить ни Мэйбл, прибежавшая на звук, ни ледяная вода, которой та облила его.

Мэйбл обеспокоена уже давно, но именно сегодня на ее лице явственно выступает страх: Диппер выглядит хуже, чем когда-либо. Дипперу плохо, Диппер содрогается от ужаса и вообще не выходит из дома, потому что находится на больничном из-за участившихся обмороков. Диппер кричит во сне, плачет по ночам и боится открывать глаза. Диппер пугает ее по-настоящему сильно, потому что сейчас Мэйбл кажется, что она может потерять его. И ее пугает, что на все ее вопросы он лишь качает головой и скрывается в своей комнате, бормоча что-то про глаза.

Он теперь почти всегда бормочет что-то про глаза.

Сайфер доводит его этой же ночью. Диппер не спит — он более чем уверен, что не спит, потому что все, абсолютно все вокруг настоящее: ветер, врывающийся в распахнутое настежь окно, тошнота, крики птиц. Смех, забравшийся уже в самые отдаленные уголки разума, и хлюпающий звук позади тоже самые настоящие, и, как бы Диппер ни был убежден в своем бодрствовании, он разворачивается, прекрасно зная, что увидит.

Он увидит сотни глаз на стенах, полу и потолке. Сотни моргающих белых провалов с темными пятнышками-полосками-ромбиками-треугольниками зрачков, направленных четко на него. Следящих за ним. _Мечтающих добраться до него_.

Он уезжает из Калифорнии самым первым автобусным рейсом, направляющимся в сторону Гравити Фолз. Диппер не спит всю дорогу, потому что со всех сидений на него смотрят глаза, и всю дорогу у него в голове звучит электронный хохот Билла. Небо за окном кажется гранатово-бурого цвета и меняет его на голубой лишь на мгновения, когда все глаза моргают — они даже моргают все вместе, разом.

Он вываливается из автобуса, как только тот раскрывает двери. Ему плохо, его колотит от ужаса, а с губ срывается лишь беззвучное, беспорядочное «пожалуйста, нет». Диппер больше всего на свете не хочет верить в то, что видит, но не может.

Потому что лес Гравити Фолз превратился в лес из снов. Лес, в котором все деревья смотрят на него десятками глаз, в котором отовсюду раздается смех и который окрашивается в темно-красный из-за гранатового неба сверху.

Взгляд мылится, мутнеет, но Диппер не осознает, что виной всему выступившие слезы. Он бежит, еле успевая переставлять заплетающиеся ноги, падает и вновь поднимается, подгоняемый направленными на него взглядами. Ему кажется, что он не останавливается часами, и тормозит, лишь когда видит на краю поляны каменную скульптуру — треснутую, поросшую мхом, иррационально неправильную.

С этой скульптуры на него смотрит Билл, смеющийся сзади и отовсюду одновременно. Глубокая трещина светится золотым, мигает, пульсирует, словно в насмешку, и в очередной раз доказывает: все взаправду. _«Вы не победили»_.

Только если Диппер по-настоящему не сошел с ума.

Проверить это можно только одним способом — он точно знает, каким, но абсолютно не представляет, откуда. Любой мираж нематериален, думает Диппер, подходя к камню. Ни до одного миража нельзя дотронуться. Его собственное безумие — не самая высокая цена, которую можно заплатить за эту вселенную.

Когда он протягивает руку, у него дрожат пальцы. Его всего трясет; в основном, из-за того, что сзади него совершенно точно кто-то стоит, и он готов поставить что угодно на то, что это Билл.

Билл, который все-таки свел его с ума.

Билл, который сумел заставить его сделать то, что было необходимо.

 _Потому что статуя осыпается, как только Диппер прикасается к ней_.

* * *

 

Дипперу снятся сны. Яркие, спокойные, хорошие сны — в них он снова дома, ходит в школу, общается с Мэйбл и приезжает на лето в небольшой городок, наполненный мистикой и аномалиями и не обозначенный на картах.

В этих снах у Диппера все хорошо, в них нет ни демонов, ни страха. В них нет вездесущих глаз, никто не смеется над ухом, а небо привычных синих оттенков. В них дядя Стэн заправляет Хижиной Чудес и посылает им открытки во время учебного года, а друзья все так же помогают справляться с любыми проблемами. Они снятся ему пару раз в неделю, и это — возможность забыть о происходящем.

Возможность забыть о существовании Билла Сайфера.

Диппер почти не спит, потому что ему все время страшно. Его больше не преследует смех, вокруг него больше не раскрываются глаза, нет. Ничто не может преследовать, когда некуда бежать. Ничто не может раскрываться, когда уже открыто.

Билл приходит к нему каждую ночь, потому что ему нравится чувствовать его страх. Биллу нравится вновь и вновь подчинять его и сводить с ума все больше, забираясь в разум, воспоминания, мысли, напоминая, в какую ловушку он попался и _что_ натворил. Ему нравится загонять Диппера в угол, к скалам, и облизывать вылезающим из пасти-глаза языком. Ему нравится перевоплощаться в человека, пугать до помутнения рассудка и питаться страхом, высасывая его. Ему нравится, что он не может пошевелиться, когда тот же язык, что в одной форме облизывает его, в другой забирается внутрь его рта.

Биллу нравится гладить Диппера по рукам и чувствовать, как он дрожит.

Биллу нравится, что после его прикосновений на тыльной стороне ладоней Диппера раскрываются глаза.


End file.
